


Pride

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mating, Sex, This is weird as fuck, animal sex, dean and cas are lions, i repeat this is weird, inspired by those lions in love, read with caution folks, this is literally two male lions mating OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a lion who feels incomplete with his ordinary lion life when he meets Cas, another male lion, who takes an immediate interest in Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> okay like for real this is lions having sex. it's fucked up. it's strange. i'm sorry. you've been warned.

Dry grass crunched beneath Dean’s paws. He looked up at the blinding sun, unfiltered by clouds and let it warm through his fur. There had been a time when Dean hadn’t minded the long days stretched out one after the other, when he hadn’t minded watching over his pride, hadn’t minded taking the females to mate, but now all of it seemed just so flat, so empty. Like the earth around him.

Dean no longer had anything resembling a pride. He’d lost interest in fighting off younger, stronger males. Lost interest in mating. He’d had countless cubs over the years. Mounted countless females. It seemed his seeding instinct had been satisfied, and Dean was now left to wander through the open plains as something of a retired king.

His long tongue was lapping cool water from a little pond when he caught a second reflection in the water. Instinctively, Dean slashed at the water and it splashed back up in his face. Dean turned toward the other male lion who gave a little amused flick of his tail. Dean’s heart rate quickened, his body tensed all over. Dean didn’t want a fight, but he was willing to give one.

The other lion was bigger than Dean was, with a slightly darker mane. He had big, expressive eyes that spent a little too much time lingering on Dean. The other lion tilted his head a look that caused an unknown little flutter between Dean’s ribs. Then, instead of attacking, the lion leaned down to take its own gulps of water.

Dean kept watching the lion and all he could think was how big the other creature was, how tall he stood, how a fight with this one might be the one fight this former king would not escape from.

When the lion was done walking, it prowled around Dean in languid circles, closing in on him. Nervous, but not ready to fight, Dean allowed him to sniff beneath his tail. He stayed there for a minute, grumbling low and dark. The sound frightened Dean in an all new way he failed to understand. Then the lion moved on, moved past Dean, and he took the chance to smell the other cat.

Like sage and heat and man’s fire. Castiel. Yes, but no - not quite right. Not Castiel exactly. Cas. Yes, yes, yes, Cas. 

Dean purred. He wasn’t sure he ever purred before but it still sounded right under the circumstances. Dean let Cas circle him one more time. He yelped when he felt a tongue beneath his tail. That was new. Kind of scary, kind of strange, but also good. Dean didn’t think a whole hell of a lot about it until a heavy weight settled on his hindquarters. 

His first instinct was to bolt, his second to fight, because this was done between males rarely and almost certainly as an insistence on dominance. A sort of way of ending a bout of aggression, but they hadn’t been fighting. This seemed a lot more like mating, especially given the strong, aroused scent Cas was giving off. It seemed like Cas wanted Dean to be the female, but he wasn’t the female and Cas certainly knew that. Cas licked a stripe up Dean’s back, ruffling the fur, and then he backed off.

Dean only had a second to breathe before Cas flipped him over onto his back. A circle of dust poofed up around them. Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck, rubbing their faces together. Dean knew exactly what this was. He’d done it many times before. Dean couldn’t question the other lion’s motives anymore. Cas wanted to mate him.

So the question now was: what did Dean want? (and also was it even possible?)

Dean’s unsheathed dick seemed to say yes on both accounts. 

So Dean leaned forward and licked Cas on the face. Cas nuzzled into it and licked back. It was nice. He couldn’t figure out why some of the females didn’t seem to like this all the much. He could stay like this for awhile and he did, rubbing and nipping, but if it kept on too long Dean might lose his nerve. So, in a burst of bravery, Dean flipped back over onto his stomach, moved his tail out of the way and presented the way females had done for him.

Cas let out a loud, deep roar and then mounted Dean. Big paws held him tight at the hips, and he could feel Cas thrusting behind him. It was good. Dean was aroused and purring, but nothing more than that. Maybe this was all Cas would do...that didn’t seem right though, didn’t seem like enough. 

Dean roared when he felt enormous pressure beneath his tail, in a place he never thought all that much about. It hurt. Holy fuck. It hurt.Dean tried to pull away but he also knew Cas couldn’t let him do that ( and he didn’t really want him to). Dean roared and bit back at Cas who snarled at him. A dark sound that quickly shut Dean up. Females did this all the time and they survived. They protested a bit, just like Dean did, because the pressure was a lot and those sharp little spikes, but they still did it. Dean just went limp, he trusted nature, and trusted Cas, that he’d be okay. 

Even if it hurt, it still felt good, like he was where he was supposed to be. Right here, in this place, beneath this lion. Who was fucking huge in every way.

Cas moved quickly and sure, pushing into Dean and pulling him back. This was as an experienced lion, big and strong, who was breeding Dean the way a lion like Cas had been designed to do. Only a few seconds later, Cas pushed in hard, roared and bit down on Dean’s neck. Fangs dug into his neck and he was held down in the dirt while Cas finished. Something about that rocking motion against his dick, well, that good, great, warm feeling rushed through and he roared too, biting futily at the ground. 

It stung when Cas yanked out of him. Dean mostly expected Cas to leave him there, worn and fucked out by the water, but he didn’t. 

Cas flopped down next to Dean and pulled in close. Cas laid a large paw over Dean’s side and then bit and licked and nuzzled at Dean’s neck and ears. 

Dean. 

He could hear it in his head. Words from Cas. Like they were connected now or something.

Good, Dean. My Dean.

Cas?

Sleep, Dean.

But Cas-

It’s okay. I’ll watch over you.

. . .

Through the years, Dean expected that Cas would eventually leave. That eventually Cas would find his own pride of females. But he never did. If Cas felt anything like Dean did, then Dean knew why he always stayed. Whatever this feeling was, this warmth in his chest, this desire despite the impossibility of offspring, the joy when Cas was near and the dizzy, lonely, darkness when he’d roam off. Dean was pretty sure Man had a term for this feeling - but Dean didn’t know what it was so in his head and his heart. He just called it Cas.


End file.
